


Various MediAvengers Miscellany Part 2

by nottonyharrison



Series: MediAvengers [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, F/M, Gen, MediAvengers, Media Parody, Satire, please look out for spoiler warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing the fake MCU media from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/816708/chapters/1545731">Various MediAvengers Miscellany Part 1</a>. Miscellaneous newspaper clippings and magazine articles relating to the Avengers. Includes transcripts for relevant articles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star Magazine, July 8 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made for the [MediAvengers tumblr](http://mediavengers.tumblr.com), a project I'm currently working on to create magazine and newspaper articles from the MCU.
> 
> **To view the full size images, please right click, and choose 'open image in new tab', then click on the image to zoom to 100% (if text is too small to read)  
> **  
>  ANY RELEVANT TRANSCRIPT BELOW IMAGES  
> ...  
> Thor gets photographed with Kristen Stewart and suddenly they’re involved in a sordid love triangle. More holes than a colander, and less substance than a packet of instant noodles.


	2. Black Widow for Mooncup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, Black Widow’s ad for feminine hygiene product, Mooncup. The straps and pockets are reserved exclusively for being a badass. When you’re part of a superhero team, you don’t have time to worry about stopping by the drugstore to pick up a pack of tampons!
> 
> Debate rages over whether or not this is official, or just clever marketing on the part of mooncup. No word from Black Widow herself at this stage!
> 
> Thanks to vardaesque for the concept, and to everyone else who was part of the brainstorm session!


	3. NY Post, January 17, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Post spots a conspiracy, but is this just what S.H.I.E.L.D. wants everyone to think?


	4. TIME Magazine, September 23, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As The Rising Tide goes dark, Time asks if we’re better off focusing on what’s directly in front of us, rather than aliens, superheroes, and pan dimensional terrorists.


	5. Journal of Experimental Biology, December 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a decade after talking about her work with self repairing plants at a new year conference in Bern, Maya Hansen publishes new findings in the Journal of Experimental Biology.
> 
> Of course, she’d already been working for AIM for a number of years by the time this rolled around, so we know this is all just a smokescreen.


	6. Empire, November 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia Wilde talks about her role as Black Widow. Personally, we think that email is totally legit.

**OLIVIA WILDE: The Zero Sum Game actress on becoming Black Widow**

WITH THE ACTION FLICKS TRON: LEGACY And Cowboys and Aliens behind her, you would think Olivia Wilde is used to being thrown around a set by buff men, but as Empire finds out, Zero Sum Game isn’t all about stunts and action sequences...

**Have you enjoyed working with [David] Fincher?**

Oh yeah, it’s been a really great experience. I just came off Rush with Ron Howard, and I’ve gotta say, I am so lucky to work with two amazing directors in a row!

**What can you tell us about Black Widow?**

Um, well... I think the first thing is that viewers are going to get a surprise. This movie isn’t about kicking butt and taking names in a literal sense.

**So no action scenes?**

I wouldn’t say that! It’s just... a bit more ponderous. A political thriller rather than an action film. So I still get to do some stunts and fight sequences, but it’s more about the politics than the punches.

**Did you have a chance to talk to the real life Black Widow about the character?**

[Laughs] I got an email claiming to be from a Natalie Rushman, that said “Don’t let them turn me into a strong female character trope, and you’ll do well”, but somehow I don’t think it was legit.

**Does it help to have an army of Avengers fans out there with their hands already on their credit cards?**

This movie isn’t going to be the one with the action figure merchandise.

**With her role as Widow in The Tower, do you think Milla Jovovich will get an action figure?**

If she doesn’t I think the Avengers fans will revolt.

**What role are you looking forward to next?**

We’re about to start shooting Reawakening, so it’s all about the thrillers at the moment!

**To see the full interview, go to empireonline.com/features/zsg/video.asp**


	7. OK! USA, November 24, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Steve might be sharing some secrets on how he manages to make such goofy faces when he doesn’t realise the cameras are out! Is Jensen asking Cap for tips on, well… being Cap, or have they just struck up a serendipitous friendship?
> 
> Let’s be honest, all the gossip magazines are probably just jumping for joy because they can do another ‘best butt’ competition once the set photos start rolling in.


	8. Life Magazine, September 22, 1958

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vintage cover, featuring a WWII image of Peggy Carter.


	9. US Weekly, November 18, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the future again - The gossip magazine compares the movie versions of our favorite heroes, with the real deal. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m still laughing my ass off about fiddy wearing an eyepatch.


	10. Star Magazine, October 7, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bruce is seen for the first time in a while, and looking a little unkempt, Star claims he's spending most of his days self medicating. I think the real story is probably something to do with helping poverty stricken third world countries, but you know... if the source said then it must be true!

**The Hulk in Rehab - ADDICTED TO TRANQUILLIZERS**

_**S.H.I.E.L.D. WANTS US TO BELIEVE THAT BRUCE BANNER IS SAFELY TUCKED AWAY IN A RESEARCH LAB, BUT INSIDERS SAY HE’S DANGEROUSLY ADDICTED TO SEDATIVES IN A MISGUIDED ATTEMPT AT KEEPING HIS ALTER EGO IN CHECK**. _

FOR weeks, rumors have been swirling around New York that Bruce Banner AKA The Hulk is strung out on a deadly cocktail of prescription drugs, in the hopes of keeping the big green guy out of the picture.

Star’s sources say that close friends Tony Stark and Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts have approached Banner on multiple occasions, begging that he check into rehab, but the incresasingly rumpled looking doctor, 43, insists he doesn’t need treatment.

Insiders dish that after the Battle of New York, Banner struggled to control his transformation, and instead decided to regulate his state with the use of Valium and Xanax, as well as regularly smoking marijuana.

“Bruce is pretty out of it most of the time. He used to hang out eighteen hours a day in the lab Stark designed for him, but nowadays he just sits in his apartment, watches Ellen, and smokes weed.”

As these photos show, Banner sure is looking worse for wear. Will he be there when the Avengers need him?


	11. OK! USA, 20-26 April, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months before Star reports on his decline, Banner shows his political side. Someone at the event also overheard him mentioning something about Madagascar - could this be why he was such a scruffball when he was spotted in Central Park later in the year?

**The Hulk: Political Animal**

After months of media speculation, rumours, and Hulk sightings, the monster’s alter ego, Dr. Bruce Banner, made a public appearance at an event for Riverkeeper, a New York clean water advocacy group.

The man we’ve come to know as the reclusive Avenger, made nice with political figures from all over the Eastern Seaboard, while organizers looked on nervously! Banner, while greying, looks to be comfortable with his newfound fame.

Ladies were lining up to meet the surprisingly sexy doctor, one woman going so far as to attempt to pinch his bottom. Thankfully, security was on duty to stop such potentially hazardous incidents.

Insiders claim Dr. Banner spent much of the evening conversing with a gorgeous mystery brunette. Is love in the air for our favorite grumpy giant?

Hey Bruce, just don’t get so blissed out that you’re not available for smashing, okay?


	12. TIME, August 24, 1959

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vintage issue of Time magazine, featuring Howard Stark


	13. Forbes Special Issue, 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian Quinn features on the 25th anniversary Forbes Billionaire list


	14. National Enquirer, July 15, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enquirer gets hold of a soundbite and turns it into the apocalypse. No word yet on John Connor, although some are speculating he’s currently imprisoned in the basement of Stark Tower. Apparently Hawkeye enjoys playing Trouble with him on Tuesdays.
> 
> The first of the MediAvengers collaboration project! This piece is for tumblr user slothageddon, who came up with the concept of a supermarket tabloid reporting that Tony has created Skynet.


	15. Harper’s Magazine, November 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As S.H.I.E.L.D. becomes ever more overt, Harper’s takes a look at the man running the show.
> 
> The second of the MediAvengers collaboration project! This piece is for tumblr user 127thlegion, who requested something with Nick Fury.


	16. People Magazine August 1, 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People interviews Rhodey about War Machine and being Tony Stark's BFF.
> 
> Part of the MediAvengers collaboration project. This piece is for tumblr user starkexpo, who requested something about Rhodey and Tony's bromance.

**Transcript**

**How does it feel to be the world’s first officially sanctioned superhero?** _Rhodes:_ I never really thought about that. I think Tony’s in the good books now, but it’s not exactly a competition.

 **You’ve been a pilot for a long time, how does it feel to fly without a plane?** _Rhodes:_ It’s pretty cool! Sure isn’t easy though, I need to work out a lot to be able to operate the suit, and technically it’s very challenging.

 **How long have you known Iron Man?** _Rhodes:_ I’ve known Tony since college. Iron Man, I’m still getting to know [laughs].

 **Rumor has it you stole the War Machine armor from Stark on his birthday, is this true?** _Rhodes:_ He’s a supergenius. If he didn’t want me to have it, I wouldn’t.

 **Do you ever get mistaken for Iron Man?** _Rhodes:_ Oh man, all the time. It’s a bit of a running gag. Fly in, save the day, thanks Iron Man! I tried correcting people at first, but I’ve kind of given up now. Hey folks, Iron Man’s way flashier and doesn’t have as many guns, okay?

 **What’s it like having Tony Stark as one of your closest friends?** _Rhodes:_ Crazy. Completely and utterly insane. No, I’m kidding. He’s just my pal, y’know. Sure sometimes we go places in his private jet, but he’s just a guy like anyone else. Don’t ever tell him he’s special, that’s just asking for trouble.

 **What do you wear under the armor?** _Rhodes:_ Um... clothes? What kind of question is that? [laughs]

 **Would you ever consider becoming Iron Man if Tony Stark ever hung up his suit?** _Rhodes:_ Oooh boy. No way, man. Tony is Iron Man. I’d have to pry that gold and red from his cold dead hands. Besides, I think War Machine is cooler, don’t you?

 **Yeah, way cooler. Are you going to be getting a more Airforce themed paint job?** _Rhodes:_ That’s classified, but personally? I like the gray.

 **If Tony were here right now, what would he say about this interview?** _Rhodes:_ He’d say Iron Man’s cooler.

_**By Celia Dorsey** _

****


	17. The Daily Telegraph, November 7, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Telegraph responds to events in Greenwich, and asks where the heck the rest of the Avengers were. Spoilers for Thor: The Dark World

  
  


**ALIENS DESTROY GREENWICH**

BRITAIN IS counting the costs, after an alien force’s attempted invasion of London caused massive damage to historic buildings in Greenwich, as well as various other buildings around the city.

Emergency responders could not effectively subdue to the unfamiliar troops, and were instructed to stay clear of the battle.

While soldiers and police stood by, Thor engaged with the extraterrestrial leader, eventually defeating him with the help of American scientists, whose device caused the enemy to disappear.

Bystanders report witnessing Doctor Eric Selvig - whose recent bizarre antics at Stonehenge saw him admitted to a mental health facility - assisting the Americans, with one witness claiming the astrophysicist seemed in sound mind.

Social media has been awash with footage from the battle. Video networking site Youtube has reported a three hundred percent increase on visits to its main page since yesterday afternoon. CEO Salar Kamangar insists that the site is prepared for such increases in traffic, saying “After New York, we have made redundancies for such high traffic events.”

Little is known about the extraterrestrials, although photos and footage show them dressed in armour and masks. Some experts have suggested they may be Asgardian in origin, although no confirmation  _ **continued on page 2**_

...

**THOR RETURNS, BUT WHERE ARE HIS AVENGERS?**

**HOLLIE ABERNATHY** QUESTIONS HAVE been raised about the conspicuous absence of S.H.I.E.L.D. during yesterday’s events, in particular, the lack of involvement from The Avengers.

Commentators are debating the potential for reduced damages, had the superhero team been in attendance.

Although some experts have suggested that The Hulk may have increased the clean-up costs, most are in agreement _**continued on page 3**_


	18. I Am.  Tony Stark Authorized Biography by Walter Isaacson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaacson interviewed countless friends, acquaintances, and associates for his six hundred page behemoth about Stark - including the man himself.
> 
> Despite being authorized, debate still rages about the legitimacy of some of Stark’s experiences, particularly events falling in the late eighties and nineties. Stark has been unavailable for comment, but did offer up this tweet…
> 
>  


	19. STAR, 22 April1 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper has a big lunch. The media has a frenzy. Meanwhile, US Weekly sues a photographer after their ‘exclusive’ photo of Cap and a mystery woman ends up on the cover of STAR in the same week as their playboy Cap coup.


	20. OK USA 17-23 August, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper has to go do some work, OK gets hold of a shot from a bad angle, and suddenly it’s drama central in Casa de Stark. Welcome to the wonderful world of sensational and badly edited tabloid journalism.


	21. US Weekly December 17, 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies lies lies all lies typical gossip rags JFC

**BURN NOTICE**

**  
** **Black Widow gets dropped after rumors of a bitter feud**

Only weeks after news of **Hawkeye** ’s indiscretions with aspiring actres **Jamie Discala** , fellow Avenger **Black Widow** is also under fire following reports she’s in the midst of a nasty war of words with fellow team member **Tony Stark** , AKA **Iron Man**.

A close confidant of Stark claims his former personal assistant has shown a clear animosity towards the billionaire, going so far as to refuse to be assigned to a protection detail when Stark was attending a conference. The source says Widow (who also goes by the name **Natalie Rushman** ) turned down the job, after claiming to have little disregard for the head of Stark Industries’ life, and that “Iron Man could be effective with any pilot who knows how to use the suit.”

This latest rift, along with reports the terrifying temptress is on the rocks with rumored lover **Clint Barton** (Hawkeye), means an all time low for team morale, which can only be bad for the rest us if another alien race tries to invade our corner of the universe!

Our source claims the government agency who funds The Avengers has refused to renew Widow’s contract. Along with the claims Barton cheated on her with now pregnant Discala, November hasn’t been the best of months for our favorite voluptuous superhero.


	22. Pepper Potts for NY Mag, September 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an interview that only mentions Tony briefly, and in passing.


	23. In Touch, April 8, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sources' and 'Insiders' claim they've seen someone resembling Hawkeye singing Britney and snorting lines of coke in darkened corners of various clubs and bars. Natasha and SHIELD groan, Clint laughs hysterically, and Tony wonders forlorn, why nobody reports stuff like this about him any more.

Only a week after reports surfaced of Hawkeye verbally abusing a fan in a Manhattan coffee shop, fresh allegations of misconduct are coming to light, with an insider telling In Touch about a wild, drug fuelled bender with the superhero archer. The source also claims Hawkeye has developed a serious drug habit, and that his often startled look at official engagements is anything but stage fright. “[Hawkeye] is on some serious stuff, he’s high as a kite most of the time, and let’s be honest, it’s kind of to be expected when you’re working with a bunch of superpowered, armoured up crazies,” says the source. “I’m pretty sure it was coke he was snorting in New Mexico, but who knows what he’s on now.” All this seems to point towards an explanation for a series of recent bizarre club sightings. One witness claims a man closely resembling Hakweye climbed into a lighting rig and sang Britney Spears’ (You Drive Me) Me Crazy, while wearing what appeared to be a modified Hulk costume. Another reports spotting him in a well known bar ‘He was a complete hot mess, dancing on tables, totally out of his tree’.


	24. Enquirer Snippet #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More awful reporting from the Enquirer.

Even though they’ve not met in real life, **VIRGINIA ‘PEPPER’ POTTS** and **JANE FOSTER** \- who share a common bond as girlfriends of world-saving Avengers - ended up sobbing their hearts out on the phone. Pepper, Upset by reports that yet another woman claiming to have had an affair with **GOD OF THUNDER THOR** is pregnant with his intergalactic love child, phoned the stargazer and told her to hang in - that she’s had multiple instances of **‘IRON MAN’ TONY STARK’S** fidelity being called into question since their romance began in 2010. What was supposed to be a brief call turned into an angry vent-fest that lasted more than an hour - and ended when the ladies promised to call each other once a week for support. Delighted Jane told pals: ”I have a new confidant in Pepper.”


	25. The Atlantic, January/February 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to know SHIELD sucks at being a clandestine intelligence agency except for SHIELD itself.


	26. In Touch, May 27, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is ridiculous. 7.2 million people read this article, and a few billion brain cells vanish into the ether along the way.


	27. National Review, November 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Hammer’s dream of being on the cover of a conservative political magazine finally comes true. Meanwhile, Howard Stark rolls in his grave, and Pepper Potts lets out a long and out of character string of expletives after opening her inbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry for all the bad puns. Not sorry for the bad proverb use. I regret nothing.


	28. Scientific American, Feb 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is someone working on a new super-soldier serum? Ruh-roh.


	29. The Economist - May 10th - 16th, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After SHIELD turns out to be mostly HYDRA, public opinion of global intelligence agencies is at an all time low. Cue the mud-slinging.


	30. Entertainment Weekly Website

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you view a story on the EW website that’s a month old. Hilariously coincidental advertising clash? Check.

 

 

> HBO is known for taking risks with its programming, but today’s news could set a new benchmark for cable television.
> 
> With seven months still to go until the release of the highly anticipated Zero Sum Game, the network has agreed to go ahead with a World War Two drama Howling Commandos - a series loosely based on the exploits of Captain America and his group of special ops soldiers - after the overwhelming fan interest for the first trailer of the David Fincher helmed film, crashed the TimeWarner Website.
> 
> Rumors of the project have been swirling since March, when Jensen Ackles (who plays the star spangled man in the film) hinted at the possible cancellation of long running WB show Supernatural. While the show has been renewed for a tenth season, that hasn’t stopped the limited run Commandos from being shoehorned into his schedule.
> 
> When asked about the possibility of other Game stars appearing in the miniseries, HBO representatives confirmed that Commandos will be set firmly in the mid-century. A diverse cast has been assembled to play Cap’s team, with Boris Kodjoe, Eva Green, and Sung Kang all attached to the project.
> 
> As for Zero Sum Game, the second trailer is rumored to be close to completion, and producers seem determined to generate as much interest in the political thriller before its November premiere. With Michael Bay’s action blockbuster The Tower being released within days of Game, we’re sure the debate over which is better will keep these films trending in the coming months, and for long after their initial release. For more information on Zero Sum Game, and The Tower you can [get all the latest news here](http://mediavengers.com/tagged/fincher-vs-bay%3A-the-MCU-version).


	31. Billboard Mosaic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billboards of upcoming films based on the events of both the Battle of New York, and Captain America’s time during WWII.
> 
> While Cap was spotted looking embarrassed as he walked past a poster for Michael Bay’s The Tower, Tony Stark was taking a gleeful selfie next to a billboard (who knows whether he's super excited about being portrayed on film, or super amused at the crappy job the person who proofed the billboard did). It’s smart vs silly, which of these films will the public put its money behind?


	32. Washington Post, April 24, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody really knows what to do with that SHIELD infodump

**TRANSCRIPT**

Hundreds are dead, and as many injured, after the first large scale terror attack on US soil since 9/11. In an operation decades in the planning, Nazi splinter group H.Y.D.R.A. took control of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s newly built helicarrier units, destroying the intelligence agency’s headquarters, as well as causing a trail of debris and destruction along the Potomac.

In what’s believed to be a strategic move by those inside the agency still loyal to the US, S.H.I.E.L.D. has released many of its files publicly on the internet, an unprecedented action.

Believed to be among the dead, is former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury. Fury was reported to have passed away following massive injuries sustained in an attack late last week, by the armed gunman now known as The Winter Soldier.

The Winter Soldier’s body was not recovered from area, and he is believed to still be at large. Information gathered from the S.H.I.E.L.D. files reveal him as a highly trained assassin, whose identity and facial features are unknown. While no official comment has been made by the White House, it can be confirmed that The Winter Soldier has a metal arm, which appears similar in construction to The Iron Man suitworn by billionaire Tony Stark.

Witnesses also reported seeing a man flying with what appeared to be a personal jet pack and wings. An apparent ally of Captain... **SHIELD CONTINUED ON A6**

 


	33. TIME Magazine - October 28, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s this we hear about military personnel being superheroes? Great to see Sam and Rhodey on the cover of TIME, and how about those hints about other less overt heroes in the armed forces? With all the paranoia surrounding the dissolution of S.H.I.E.L.D., I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re forced to ‘unmask’ or risk undermining their work. Psst, I hear one’s pretty high up in the US Air Force ranks.


	34. Men’s Fitness, October 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, men’s magazines have more numbers and sex on the cover than anybody wants to be subjected to, but at least this one has Sam Wilson, right?
> 
> Meanwhile, Sam’s inner fanboy lost it at being mentioned on the same cover as a bunch of Avengers.


	35. History Channel’s Secret Access: S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait… Did they actually use real factual information for this? Like… the stuff that was released on the internet? Not conspiracy theories?
> 
> Guess it’s not really ‘secret access’ then, right?


	36. Chapter 36

 

 

He’s been ducking the cameras for months, and now NOW! has the exclusive photo that signs a thousand words! Has Hawkeye been taking time out from the limelight, or has he been trying to keep word of his new hearing aids under wraps?

An eagle-eyed visitor to Waverly, population 9,874, snapped this revealing photo last week, and combined with the archer’s previous history of fidgety hands, we have to admit, we’re not surprised to find out about his hearing difficulties.

We asked a Los Angeles hearing specialist what being a superhero could do to your hearing, and the response was damning. “Being around explosions and constant loud noise will certainly damage your hearing if proper protection is not worn.”

Judging by the footage and images captured during the Battle of New York, we’re fairly certain Hawkeye doesn’t take the time to put on a decent pair of earmuffs. Here’s hoping he’s a bit more careful with those eagle eyes!


	37. The Economist, May 10-16 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another publication takes on the S.H.I.E.L.D. intelligence leak. Black Widow looks totally boss on the cover.


	38. New York Bulletin, March 14, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bulletin momentarily forgets Ben Urich was fired the day he died, and tries for the sympathy vote to sell papers.  
> I had a lot of requests for Daredevil images, but to be honest, I’m still smarting about this so… Ben it is! This is also my first foray into a publication that doesn’t exist in real life.


	39. New African, April 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers made a mess of a town on the African coast that the world’s media didn’t even bother to namen, then Sokovia, and remember a couple of years ago when Thor almost destroyed Greenwich? Okay, so not all of these battles were of their own creation but… come on. Great of you to visit some other nations, could you maybe just sign some autographs and take some instagram snaps instead of leveling half a city?


	40. Heat Magazine, 7-13 March, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat responds to the events in Sokovia in a typically bizarre fashion. Meanwhile, Hawkeye spends weeks defending that mullet.


	41. WIRED Magazine, May, 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts can do no wrong, even the typically misogynistic tech industry can recognize it… momentarily.


	42. New Scientist, April 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Scientist side-eyes those who claim to have legally procured Vibranium, an element which seemed to have mysteriously appeared on the periodic table relatively recently. Some scientists swear the atomic number 114 has been in use for years under a different name, but strangely, nobody seems to remember anything about the element other than it ‘possibly began with the letter F’.


	43. National Enquirer UK Edition, April 20, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye flies commercial and grabs something humorous from the newsagents to keep him occupied in the airport lounge. Meanwhile, Cap’s umbrella holder shoots an exposé interview with E!
> 
> According to sources, Falcon was spotted doubled over in front of a New York newsstand. Early reports suggest our favorite winged hero was merely suffering a minor bout of hyperventilation, but we’ll keep you posted.


	44. US Weekly - Unknown date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all about style choices. Everything’s fine when you’re a dude, but if you’re Black Widow then obviously you must be going grey because why else would anyone dye their hair?


	45. People and US Weekly, June 29 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONFLICT CONFLICT JFC SERIOUSLY

 

 


	46. Time Magazine - April 11, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Magazine - April 11,2016
> 
> With instances of vigilante justice, tensions between the Avengers team, and reports of inhuman feats on the rise, Time asks the obvious (and takes advantage of those scale figurines everyone seems to have these days).


	47. NYT Magazine, February 22, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York Times Magazine - February 22, 2016
> 
> How did NYT Mag get their hands on this x-ray? Ehhh… the NYPD leaky sieve department strikes again, I guess.
> 
> Inspiration day bonus content!


	48. Newsweek, April 29 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newsweek decides to take a break from sexism, and aims for racism instead, with a scathing article on the secretive nation of Wakanda. Following the death of King T'Chaka and the succession of his son, a group of right leaning reporters rummage around in the annals of history to dig up something akin to a History Channel conspiracy special.
> 
> We have to be honest though… after the events at Flughafen Leipzig-Halle, the Black Panther theory seems kind of legit.


	49. Discovery Channel Documentary: Wakanda - Interstellar Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery Channel extrapolates a bunch of rumours and isn’t far off on the premise, but things go completely wack from there, with talk of Titans, wormholes, and the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs bringing the human race to earth. Conspiracy theorists have a field day.


	50. Wired, June 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Cap 3 spoilers***  
> It doesn’t take long for the media to get their grubby noses in Rhodey’s business, so he decides to talk about his disability on his own terms.
> 
> The trash rags, meanwhile, focus on the fact he’s standing on the cover, and as you can imagine, become obsessed with finding evidence he’s faking his injury.


End file.
